


butterfly kisses

by ardynswife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardynswife/pseuds/ardynswife
Summary: some long needed love between the chancellor and his little lover
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Venus
Kudos: 8





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> doesnt really follow canon at all. ardyn could be seen as ooc but i wrote him based off of someone else's ardyn on tumblr for valentines day. thought about not uploading it here but i need to jumpstart this account somehow.

“this is splendid, my dear, thank you from the bottom of my heart.” ardyn coos, holding the bundle of freshly picked flowers close to his chest, looking at venus with a familiar softness in his eyes. venus had gone off from their picnic spot and searched nearby for the perfect buds for her lover on such a special day. 

ardyn adored her. he watched her every careful move as she was picking those delightful flowers, making note of all her quirks, her methods of approach. all so gentle and caring, no petal or leaf left behind. venus’ small white dress billowing in the wind, her baby pink hair resting over her shoulder in a sloppy braid she insisted that he do for her. the man had never braided a strand of hair in his life, so when she pleaded that he do her hair, he was almost intent on declining. but, he could never say no to her. not with those precious, doe like eyes of hers. 

that’s why he constantly wondered why she would ever choose someone like him. compared to her, he was a thunderstorm, covering her rays of light. despite years and years of past assault and abuse, venus continued to be compassionate and strong, even if it hurt her deep on the inside. she continued to take care of him, treating him like no other. 

venus had grown a small hatred for humans in her heart, for the way she was thrown around, but even then she still showed ardyn all of her heart and love. he knew then that he had to keep her safe and loved, no matter the circumstance. his lovesick, cold heart always called out to her in a desperate wail, even when the daemons in his head seemed to drown out every other coherent thought. 

these thoughts ran through his mind as he stared longingly at his beloved. such a special day it was indeed, one that he would never take for granted ever again. he didn’t realize it, but his free hand had come to cup around the roundness of her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin with slow strokes. he knew she loved that, as she loved any affection she was given by him. it felt almost surreal.

“i’m really glad you like them,” venus mumbles, “i know it’s not much, but--”

“hush, just you is enough.”

“you always say that!”

ardyn chuckles lowly, “because it’s true.”

venus gives a lopsided smile with pursed lips before sitting up and crawling into his lap. ardyn carefully lays the bouquet on the quilt, his hands coming to rest on her hips. once she was settled, he presses his forehead onto her own, inhaling her rosy scent. so comforting, he mused to himself.

and in kind, she too breathed in his unique smell. it was purely ardyn. so masculine and safe, as she had described it to him. the muscles of her face had relaxed completely, leaving a contented look. just being here like this was enough to make her heart race in her chest. she wanted to give him everything she had to offer until there was nothing of her left. 

“this is a perfect spot, how did you know about this location, my dear venus?” ardyn asks her with a low voice, as if it was a secret that nobody could know about.

“i used to come here with my momma... she would sit with me under the cherry blossom tree and tell me stories from her lifetime. she would let me play in the flower beds and look at the bees,” venus responds with a nuzzle on his jaw, feeling the comforting prick of his stubble.

“mhm, maybe it could be our spot now. when the world becomes too harsh.” he says and doesn’t say a word after that. venus thinks about it for a moment, a small smirk played on her pink lips. as the girl is thinking about what he said, ardyn takes his time feeling out her body with ghosting movements. she shivers lightly, though her body heats up rapidly. he feels out the curve of her thighs, moving to her hips, and then to her chest.

ardyn pauses a moment before disturbing her thoughts by curling his hand and fingers around her right breast. venus opens her eyes and her mouth drops slightly in a quiet sigh. he lets his other hand grasp her left breast as well, squeezing slowly. he almost didn’t notice the way her thighs spread just a bit wider over his lap. she knew these gestures all too well, and wasn’t unfamiliar to his neediness. she stopped thinking, and decided not to speak any longer as he fondled her large breasts with great care through her thin dress. 

his mouth quirks up on one side, listening closely to her breathing, amused at how fast it deepens. ever since they had gotten together, he noticed quickly of her libido. it seemed on overdrive at all times, even when she thought she didn’t want to do it, she found herself touching and rubbing on him anyway. perhaps it was due to the trauma. but ardyn didn’t dwell on it for too long, as he indulged himself with a long needed love making session after almost begging her to “take it easy” for a while. but now he found himself needy of her touches, coercing her to feel him up as he took the straps of her dress between his fingers and let them fall down her shoulders and reached down, moving the fabric of her undergarments and cupping her bare breast. venus finally let out a small noise from her throat, giving in to his caresses. 

he removes his hand, only for a second as he grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, throwing it to the side, elsewhere that wasn’t on her body. her white lacy bra soon followed. ardyn’s lips immediately attach to her nipple, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud. venus gasps and whimpers as her hands grip at his dark locks. his fingers tweaked the other nipple, his hot mouth sucking still on the bud. her chest rose and fell rapidly, her mouth open in soft pants. ardyn relishes in the noises she makes, only pushing him to continue his ministrations.

ardyn’s mouth pulls off of her nipple with a final lick and pop, his thumb starting to roughly rub circles around the swollen bud as he moves down to suck on her other breast. he was addicted to touching her full chest, loving the way she crumples and shakes as he touches the sensitive part of her feminine anatomy. venus’ body twitches, and ardyn can feel the overwhelming wetness seeping through her panties and onto his trousers. her face buried into the crook of his neck, breathing heavy, hot pants against his bare skin. 

“mmm, this wet already? how delicious.” a purr of ardyn’s voice in her ear causes a fresh wave of slick to coat her panties, dampening them further. she was ashamed of how aroused she was, drool threatening to dribble down her chin. venus truly was desperate for a release, it seemed. 

“ahh-- hmmgh... ardyn--” a hand delves into her underwear, sparing no time in rubbing her sensitive pearl. stars explode behind her eyes, the pleasure running higher and higher in her body. it hummed with lust, silently begging for her lover. he strokes her slit, coating her clit in her arousal before pushing two thick fingers into her heat. venus lets out a salacious moan, crumbling over him with pleasure as he began to pump his fingers in and out. slow at first, but the tempo increases rapidly.

the girl tries to delay her incoming orgasm by nibbling at her lovers neck, leaving obvious purple bruises behind with no shame. it was futile, however, as ardyn grazed her g-spot with the pads of his fingers, it sends her crashing down into waves of a long waited release. she couldn’t hear herself think or speak as she called out his name in a shaky cry, squirting her essence all over his digits and palm. ardyn smiles languidly as he rides out her orgasm, letting her indulge in it as long as possible. only when she gripped his wrist, he knew it was enough. he removed his fingers, quickly popping them into his mouth and tasting her. ardyn assumed she was more than aroused, as she rarely released as hard as she did. 

the chancellor took a moment to admire her exhausted state. he ignored the slight pulsing in his neck from her hickeys as he slid a finger under her chin, tipping her head and finally leaned down, pressing a fervent kiss to her waiting lips. it took everything in her not to moan into his mouth, her own molding easily against his.

venus was in love. she was in absolute love with this man. she entrusted her whole life to him, went to him when she was alone. he holds her heart in his hands. and he was happy to be blessed with such a lady in his life, trusting someone so corrupted like him.

she didn’t have enough time to do anything else, as he was now pushing her down onto the soft blanket, his hands grabbing her legs and hiking them over his shoulders. ardyn’s mouth descended onto her slit, making venus groan with heavy arousal. her back laid flat against the fabric, a breeze flitting over her warm chest. her small hands grip the blanket with need, soon flying to grasp at his hair with a moan. 

“ardyn... ardyn, please!” she hadn’t a clue what she was trying to say, but she let her voice run wild anyway. ardyn’s cock throbbed with every cry of his name from her voice as he ate her out like she were his last meal. he was planning on making her feel better than she ever has in her entire life. his licks turned into hungrier ones, steering her toward another hard orgasm.

and when ardyn pushed his tongue deep into her hot cunt, she once again wailed and released over him, his mouth lapping at her cum as it gushed out of her slit. when he was sure she finished, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her up and into his lap like before. venus was still whining and trembling, gripping on his scarf and pleated undershirt as she breathed heavily. before he could continue, she had put her palm over the swell in his pants, feeling it out. ardyn let out a surprisingly labored grunt in response, but he didn’t let her continue. ardyn grips her wrist, maneuvering her off of his lap. 

“ardyn... let me touch you.” venus murmurs, getting antsy. 

“i want this to be about you, my love.” ardyn has a smooth smile on his face as he lays her down once more. he crawled over her, looking deep into her multicolored eyes with rose-tinted glasses. she was perfection in his eyes. 

“but i want this to be about us,” she breathed. ardyn’s body twitched at her words, and he wasted no time getting his layers of clothes off. venus sprung up to help him, making quick work of his pants and undergarments as he removed his coat and scarves. he let her run her hands over his abdomen for only a moment as he laid her back down again. he teased her, the flesh of his fingers ghosting over her inner thigh before grabbing at the waistband of her drenched panties and pulling them off and away. now she was completely bare to him, her warm skin glowing in the rays of the sunlight. she was beautiful. 

ardyn rested himself over her, hoisting her hips up and rubbing his length against the wet slit of her cunt. venus squirmed in anticipation, her hair rustling on the quilt. he teased her slowly, letting his cock drag against her heat, back and forth, over and over. his ears were open to the way she sang for him, her legs shifting slightly as she tried to get closer to him. the tip pushed slightly into her hole, ardyn’s teeth clenching shut in an attempt to hold back from plunging right into her. venus started to grow impatient.

“ardyn, i can’t, i can’t...!” it was almost starting to hurt.

the lust was too much to bear and ardyn slid the rest of his member inside of her slowly, carefully, sweetly. she was unbelievably tight, her velvet walls hugging his cock pleasurably. a simple missionary position to begin, to get her prepared for what was to come. he was surely fond of venus moaning his name with such lust in her tone. he finally buried himself in her heat with a hiss, the head resting comfortably against her cervix. venus could feel his cock throbbing, her insides feeling warmer than before as he filled her up perfectly.

“you are the definition of perfection, my love.” ardyn praised her, leaning over her and giving her a kiss, hungry and full of unrestrained need. that’s when he began his thrusting, blunt fingernails digging into her smooth hips, marking them with small crescents. ardyn worshiped venus. he couldn’t ever get enough.

venus curls her arms around his neck, bringing him ever closer as she keens lowly. ardyn takes the time to think about their memories as he doesn’t hold back much longer, now fucking her with abandon. when he licks her lips, he thinks about their first kiss. he thinks about all the times he was a fussy man and yet she still put up with him. all of his teasing, his emotions, his everything. ardyn doesn’t realize that he’s shedding tears, barely registering them rolling down his cheeks. how could someone like him be loved by someone like her?

“ahhh... please don’t stop...” venus’ voice is caught on a long whine; every roll of his hips sends her reeling for more. she begs and pleads endlessly, and ardyn is happy to oblige. he murmurs sweet nothings into her pointed ear, wholly enveloped in her warmth and softness. his hips made constant impact with her own, surely leaving bruises in the process. he leaves more marks on her neck, wanting to show every living being on this planet that venus was his, and only his. ardyn breaks her skin and draws blood, only to lap it up after, soothing the wound. she can’t help but moan and whimper endlessly, clinging to ardyn so desperately. the pumping of his hips never ceased, instead only became more rapid as ardyn grows more unhinged.

until, he shifts, pulling out of her just to sit her up for her to straddle him. when ardyn looks at her after they settle, he almost moans at the sight. her mouth opened in hard breaths, eyes lidded and clouded with desire, her cheeks ever flushed, darker than the shade of her hair. a hand comes to rest on her warm face, his nose pressing into her other cheek as he guides her hips to sink down once more on his curved, thick length. 

he oh so loved seeing her in such a debauched state. he enjoyed watching her ride his cock so ardently, her body falling over and pressing into his chest from exhaustion, and yet she somehow still managed to bounce her hips in a hypnotic tempo. ardyn let his groans get louder, as he knew she loved it dearly. he takes matters into his own hands, gripping her hips with a renewed fervor, slamming into her tight heat. gripping her chin tightly, he grunts to her:

“don’t ever let anyone tell you that i don’t love you.”

venus squeaks. “i won’t, i won’t, ardyn! i promise!”

“i will never let anyone take you away from me!” he’s growling now. 

she wipes his tears. “i love you, ardyn!” 

ardyn’s lip quivers and so he kisses her hard, silently sealing those promises. he opens his mouth to let her tongue slip in, and venus takes full advantage. she tugs at his hair lightly, tasting him thoroughly. his thrusts were rougher, and he could feel himself getting close. his hand delves between their bodies, rubbing fast against her hypersensitive bud. his lover lets out a breathy cry with a full body shudder. “ardyn, a-ardyn, oh gods-- i’m--” 

“cum, cum for me now, my goddess.” he’s shaking and he hugs her tightly against his chest.

she snaps almost immediately, moaning so loud that her voice breaks. she repeats his name like a prayer, her eyes rolling back as she releases a final time around his cock. ardyn kicks it into overdrive once he feels her sweet walls clenching against him, hips grinding into hers at a blinding pace. only a minute or so passed before a guttural groan of euphoria ripped from his throat. he buried himself in as far as he could go and released every drop of his hot cum inside of her, filling her to the brim, uncaring of the consequences. venus buried her face in the crook of his neck, her thighs trembling.

they were completely spent. ardyn could barely form a coherent thought as his hands absentmindedly trailed up and down her sweat slicked back. he hadn’t moved off her yet, merely laying down on their sides in the same position. 

“ardyn...” venus whispered with a raspy voice. he didn’t let her speak after that as he instead molded his lips to hers, enjoying the post-coital sensations. 

“venus... venus, my sweet, darling, beautiful angel...” 

ardyn wasn’t wholly ready to let go of the moment. just being like this with his beloved was all he ever needed. she cuddled into his chest, hands grasped tight against the skin of his back. 

“kiss me. kiss me, please ardyn.” her voice was soft but begging. he couldn’t ever say no to her, so he kissed her lovingly one time. “again,” she would whisper, and ardyn would do just that. “again, again, just one more time.” he kissed her until their lips were swollen with love. 

“if only we could stay here forever.” 

“i wish that as well, my little dove. however... my duties as chancellor are not quite fulfilled yet.”

venus turns her head to glance up at ardyn. “what do you mean?”

ardyn doesn’t speak for a moment. he ponders hard, deciding on what to respond with. “my dear... i wouldn’t concern yourself with unnecessary thoughts.” 

her face scrunches slightly and she shrugs at this. “alright... if you say so.” but, her face soon smooths back into a small smile. she rolls onto her back feeling him slide out of her. she stares up at the pale blue sky, her eyes closed in wonder. 

“what are you thinking about, silly girl?” ardyn chuckles softly and caresses her cheek with gentle movements. 

“i’m thinking about how perfect we are together. like, i can’t believe we’ve come this far.” he notices her eyes sparkling as she says this. he knew she wasn’t lying.

“i’m glad i can bring you happiness.” ardyn purrs and pulls her close, letting out a long held in breath. his fingers tangle in her hair, but not hard enough to pull taut. the sweet feeling of compassion undoubtedly filled every nerve in his body, and ardyn was more than okay with this.


End file.
